


雀盲眼

by D0pamine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0pamine/pseuds/D0pamine
Summary: pwp





	雀盲眼

他绷着神经吻了上去，舌与舌腻腻缠和，付给他羼杂酒精的唾液，像吻他自己。为这一撬f醉意消半，尝用臂肘抵掣y的咽喉，当然是不自量力。抿嘴回过味，他俯身卸下人的装束。肉晕裸裎，泊在大衣襟间。兄烟抽得少，发肤倒略出泛涩的山雨气息，穿林打叶。一漫入鼻腔，他立刻如夜逃罪人，不忘捡见沿路的罂粟壳儿卷余生倒数几根烟，至此扳错了轨。

弟巨婴一样埋首嘬兄的苞尖，又想百般讨好，自然解开f裤腰的带扣，外底裤一并褪下，现出不经事的根茎。

“你疯了吗！！”他哑吼。

闻者充耳不闻，挣扎也只是当f俎上鲤，空板尾。继续㧥玩半晌，顺借水色的长巾缚扎住f的双腕，翻了他的身。车厢内两具孪生体伏贴相困，他左掌上滩涂好润滑的准备，右食指探入f滞涩的后穴，f倒嘶一口冷气，十余年前兄弟在乡下所见的牲口就以如此龌龊的体态交尾，f腆脸去蒙遮y的眼，而y只当做是一件好玩事情。其次是中指，无以计数的骴骸钉上尸检报告劈向他，势要斧碎受奸的羞耻。或者还有扑熄神智的快感端倪……

他惶惶吞下第三根无名指。

“……那是要戴你婚戒……唔…唔！…”

f字字咬牙，y加快在他体内搅动的速率，答，木已成舟。f如鲠在喉。y好过几位小女友，偶尔与她们肛交几回，依傍不新鲜的扩张经验，他开始估摸着走下一步。

“哥。”他啄他的颊。

沉默。

“……我进来了。”不见光处蛰伏再久，f也不至于沦为饿兽，他握住稍有充血的茎，抑住情欲寸寸推送进肠壁。f过激的生理反应逐渐趋于平稳，之前的工夫没有白费。

只是，他想，没有声音，也看不见他的表情。

兄已不算精瘦，扶腰能感到一层不薄的赘脂。他记得上次秤重，73.9kg，下次…

下次。

他中止了幅动，在他耳畔发出温软的指令：面对我。握肩试图翻身。

这算什么？f吃痛扯出截理智，尽管徒劳的清醒使他更不好过。遗传性性吸引中的同性个例？一瞥y覆汗的脸，连痕印都与他割在同一处，割出根伸冤的钢缆，而二人现在却正绷脚在半空进行着第一场灵与肉分离的自慰。

即便如此，f也成不了受害者。他是共犯，呼救无权，违抗无能，隐形线反倒几乎嵌进脚掌。

车沿街停着，光昏昏油油，不比地下停车场的大频率射灯视茶色窗如无物，于是人安全地再次进入另一个人，万般呵护地反复，另一个人的视线缓缓绕过人肩颈，变成扑光的花斑蛾。

⋯

y终于听见f再吭声。

“…车…”

“啊？”

“车灯…”

打开车灯。y马上反应过来，不过没有料到二十秒后就到了零点。

路灯盏连盏地熄下去。

不过y并没有照f说的去做，f感到他的头与四肢在无光的夜里荡得更僵冷。

和更…

y当然料到这一步，等到呼吸声发颤，y从f的鼠蹊部抚至根部，然后握住。他听到他倒吸一口冷气，意思是：预备，可以开始。生茧的指掌裹住肉茎老练地撸动，体温刚好够点燃f的引线，酥痒先蔓入大脑，再沦肌浃髓…它与怖惧纠在一起的感觉如此新鲜，以至于f眉头拧紧，腹部不自禁前挺几分。

嗯呃。唇间漏出几个音节后，f攀上了他自己的峰值。喷吐出的精液淋进y的指隙。第二个吻发生时，f的双臂已不由自主紧箍住y，y手捧f的脸，余兴恍恍惚惚，f当是家里死鱼的滑翅腻尾在轻拍他双颊。


End file.
